1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine with a fuel spray deflector and more particularly to an internal combustion engine with a fuel injection system where the engine has an integrally formed fuel deflector that shields portions of a spark plug in the combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that fuel deposited on the porcelain body portion of a spark plug located in a combustion chamber will cause the spark plug to short circuit and degrade engine operation. Fully functional spark plugs have longer lives, they provide for better engine fuel economy and they help reduce undesirable engine emissions. Nevertheless, it is desirable under certain operating conditions to directly inject fuel on the spark plugs so that more complete combustion occurs. This is especially true when the engine is at idle.
Prior attempts to shield portions of spark plugs in fuel injected engines have occurred. For example, it has been suggested that a rod may be inserted into a combustion chamber between the fuel injector nozzle and the spark plug to block fuel from portions of the spark plug. This arrangement offers a shield for the spark plug, however, the use of a rod requires extra engine parts, additional machining and increases the labor required for engine assembly.